tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallengard
Hallengard is one of the major factions in Central Tradelands. Hallengard is located in Verner Expedition's previous home, Fort Verner. Isle Hallengard is at the northernmost point of the Central Tradelands. The people of Hallengard are made up of former Verdantine subjects. Hallengard's culture and theme is based off of viking history. When Hallengard was introduced into Central Tradelands, they used to be mercenaries of Nova Balreska, holding Fort Verner for their patron. Until later on, Hallengard had enough and fought Nova for their freedom. In the end Chancellor WilkosGaming after being warned by Whitecrest, gave Hallengard their independence and rights to Fort Verner. To this day, Fort Verner is known to be Isle Hallengard. Their Navy Weapons are the Hallengard Battleaxe and the Hallengard Dagger. Geography The island formerly belonging to Verner Expedition as Fort Verner, now belongs to solely Hallengard as Isle Hallengard. Rock quarries and trees located outside the fort gives subjects quick access to resources. There is also a large Atlas outside the fort as a monument to those who got shipwrecked from an Inyolan slaveship and lived on this island. Inside the Atlas contains a map of tradelands unseen by many. There are also a few small ships docked at the eastern side of the island. For a wooden fort, the place seems to be easier protected by those who inhabit it. Around the fort are 6 separate long gun cannons to keep ships at bay. around the center are two large mortars which helps to even further protect those inside the fort and taking out large ships with. The walls are high enough that it requires one person to stand and the others to jump over to even get over it. With walkways across the fort walls, those climbing over are easy targets to be shot at from a ranged weapon. Local Buildings * The Mortar and Gun Placements * The wooden fort surrounding Hallengard and it's rock structures * The sunken Atlas east of Isle Hallengard and it's map * The local jail. * the long dock. * Small life boats found at the rear of the island. Hallengard Group Ranks The faction's group contains ranks based on Viking history. * Thrall (Minor Citizen) * Skald (Major Citizen) * Herra (Navy Crewman) * Thegn (Navy Midshipman) * Aesir (Navy Officer) * Radningar (Navy Admiral) Current: Inquisitor_Mu and sockee5 * Governor (Warlord - Diplomat) Current: BeccyTurnerMcCoup * Lt. Governor (Leader) Current: NikolayAurelius Picture of Hallengard flags and naval flag here. Diplomatic Relations Government: Viking Allies: ''' N/A '''Neutral: Burkeland, Purshovia,Whitecrest, Nova Balreska Enemies: '''Blackwind Pirates and Inyola Officials '''Governor: BeccyTurner Lieutenant Governer: NicolayAurelius Radningar (Admiral): Inquisitor_Mu, sockee5 Former and Current Freyr's Trivia * Hallengard replaced Verdantine Sovereignty (save data wise) after it was taken over by the Verner Expedition. * On August 15, 2016, Hallengard was invaded by a fleet of Blackwind Pirates. * Hallengard's navy officer flag is on a white field; rather than the dark blue * Hallengard and Inyola are sworn enemies * Hallengard was Freed from the Nova Balreskan control by Wilkosgaming 2 days after he was elected chancellor * On 18 March 2017 Hallengard declared war on Nova Balreska * Ianlegendstone has been freyr several times, e.x after Zephy, and before Zephy. * This faction is usually dead on most servers due to Whitecrest taking all the players * (Non-Canon) In response to suprise occupation, other unofficial groups including the 'Defenders of the Sea Union' alliance between (BDS Naval Fleet, Valmar Confederacy, Steamvanian Royal Navy and the Red-coat Navy) are beginning preparations for war with the Purshovian Trading Company. The official group link can be seen here: https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=2845490 Category:Factions Category:Groups